Ice Age, The Meltdown: Humanized
by Heroboy005
Summary: Ice Age: The Meltdown in human form. ENJOY! Rated T for Violence and Peril.
1. Chapter 1: Glacier Water Park

Chapter 1

Hundreds of people flocked to the glacier water park to try and feel the cool and refreshing water and save themselves from the heat. Summer had come and the heat had become almost unbearable. Thoughts of the ice age passed away as the citizens of the frozen city tried to find ways to keep themselves cool. But maybe being cool wasn't all that there was to it…

"Oy." groaned a short, fat, bald man, who was sitting on a piece of the ice, fanning himself. His wife lay a few inches from him, on her back, getting tanned by the sun. "This heat is killing me." His wife rolled over and looked at him. "This is too hot." she said. "The ice was too cold. What will take to make you happy?" Suddenly, the piece of ice cracked and she fell into the pool, but not before letting out a short yelp. The bald man smiled and put his sunglasses on. "Now this, I like."

Over on the water slides, daredevils and thrill seekers leapt off the slides and into the pool, hoping to get some attention and possibly a really great belly flop. However, their aim was not exactly the best. One guy tried to leap off and into the pool, but only succeeding in hitting a hot dog cart. Another tried to jump, but slipped on fell on his buddy, and they both went crashing down. But the worst of all was a fat guy who was thought in his head that he was thin. He leapt from the highest position and sent a tidal wave that almost knocked everyone out of the pool.

…..

Over by the kiddy area, kids aged 6 to 9 were laughing and screaming as they played around the pool. Some were chasing each other, some were diving, and some were relaxing. Suddenly, a sharp whistle blew. A teenager with short dark brown hair, bad teeth, and green eyes held a whistle in his hand. He wore a black blazer, a pair of camouflage swimming trunks, and flip flops. "No running, James." He said commandingly. "Camp rules."

Rosalie, a really pretty teenage girl, saw this handsome stud through a piece of ice and thought he looked muscular. "Ooh." She swooned. Two boys ran pass her. "Make me, loser!" shouted James, who was chasing his friends.

"Make me, Sir!" replied the teenager, stepping out from behind the ice. He wasn't muscular, but was somewhat stout. "It's all about respect."

"Eww." Rosalie muttered, suddenly uninterested at the "handsome stud." She pulled on her bathrobe and sunglasses and walked off to find a different place to sun tan, anywhere but near that guy.

Meanwhile, the teenager, Sid, was having trouble commandeering the camp. "Jared, you just ate, wait an hour!" he shouted at a kid who was trying to get in the pool after he ate.

"Hector, don't pee there!" he shouted at another kid who was about to take a whiz in the drain. The kid stalked off to a bathroom.

"Ashley, stop picking your-" he was about to shout when he got cut off and was yanked into the air by a rope tied around his feet. "Piñata!" a kid yelled. All the kids gathered around Sid, prepared to whack him into oblivion. "Stop!" shouted Sid. "You're supposed to wear blind folds!"

"Okay." said a kid. He placed his hands over his eyes, not actually covering his eyes, and whacked Sid with a stick right downside the head. "Hey, it's my turn to hit him!" shouted another kid. They started arguing until one of the kids grabbed the stick from their grasp, wound up like a major league slugger, and sent Sid flying.

The kids cheered and ran over to Sid. They poked him in the side. "Hey, he doesn't have any candy in him." said one of the kids. "Let's bury him!" suggested another. All the kids cheered, ran over to the grassy area, quickly dug a hole, dropped Sid in it, and were about to fill it in when they heard footsteps, Giant footsteps.

"Hey, who said you kids could torture the poor guy?" asked Manny. The kids backed off. Manny was a giant, about 7 feet tall. His rugged brown hair was drenched with sweat and his brown eyes looked down at the children. He wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, brown slacks, a pair of flip flops, and his dark red sweater was tied around his waist.

He was followed by Diego, who had dirty blonde hair, stubble beard, and orange eyes. He wore a red and black stocking cap, a red bandanna on his forehead underneath, dark blue pants, black boots, and he wore no shirt, revealing a slim but muscular build. He had fully recovered from the wound he had received when he jumped in front of Soto to protect Manny.

"Manny, don't try and squash their creativity." He joked, liking the fact that the kids were burying the person that annoyed him.

Sid woke up and spat dirt out of his mouth. "Manny, Diego!" he yelled joyfully. "My brothers from other mothers, could you give this kid a hand?" Manny walked over and pulled Sid by his shirt out of the ground like a turnip. "Look, I opened my own camp." said Sid, as Manny placed him down. "'Campo Del Sid', it means camp of Sid."

"Congratulations." Diego replied sarcastically. "You're now an idiot in two languages." Sid shushed him. "Not in front of the K-I-D-Z. These little guys love me, right Billy?" "Don't make me eat you." Billy replied. The kids burst out laughing.

Diego looked at Sid with a weird look. "Ah, they kid." replied Sid. "That's why they're called, 'Kids.'"

Manny couldn't believe it. Sid was actually trying to run a kid's camp. He couldn't even take care of himself. "Sid, you're not qualified to run a kid's camp." Manny told him.

"Aw, since when do qualifications count?" asked Sid. What he didn't know was, while he was talking, two sneaky kids snuck up behind him and tied his legs together. "These kids look up to me, I'm like a role model to them!" The kids backed up, then pushed Sid, sending him toppling over. The kids doubled over in giggles.

"I can definitely see that." Diego grabbed Sid's arm and helped him up. "You guys put me down all the time." said Sid, sounding hurt. "But you guys need me. I'm the glue that keeps us together, and you guys wouldn't be able to live without me. So why don't you start giving me some respect?!" and with as much dignity as he could muster… Sid started hopping away.

"Come on Sid, we were only kidding." called Manny. "Hey, let's play pin the tail on the giant." suggested a kid. The kids yelled and cheered and ran forward. "SID!" shouted Manny and Diego at the same time.

…

Sid sat on rock, cutting the rope with a pocket knife that Diego had given to him a while back. "I'll show them." He muttered as he cut the rope. "They need me. When I'm done, they'll give me some respect." Once he was finished with the rope, he folded the knife, put it in his pocket, and began thinking off a way to get the guys to respect him. Suddenly, it hit him. The Eviscerator! It was an old slide that was insanely tall! However, it was shut down because somebody got killed trying it. Sid knew that if he made it down that and lived, they would respect him. He got up and started on his way up to the Eviscerator.

…..

"And so, the little burro got back home to Mommy, and they lived happily ever after, The End." said Manny. He was telling the end of a story to the kids. The kids cheered, they liked the story. "Nice job." said Diego, who was sitting in a cross legged position on a rock beside Manny. "Thank you." replied Manny.

One of the little kids raised his hand. "Question." He said. "Why did the burro go home, why didn't he stay with the keeper?"

Manny quickly thought up an answer for that question. "Uh, because, he wanted to get back to his family, that's why." A little girl about 7 climbed on a rock right beside him. "I think that maybe you should have him go off with a girl burro, that would work instead." Manny got up and gently picked up the girl. "When you have kids, then you can tell them you're version of the burro story." He placed her down with the other kids.

A girl about 9 and a half with glasses came forward. "Technically, it's not called a 'burro'; it's called a 'wild ass.'" Manny looked at her with his eyebrows scrunched. "Okay, let's called it that!" he said sarcastically. "The 'Wild Ass' boy get home to his 'Wild Ass' Mother!" the kids burst out laughing and giggling.

"That's why I called it a 'Burro'!" he yelled. He heard Diego chuckling and looked over at him with a death glare. Diego smiling went away and he turned his head away and looked down at the back of his hand.

"Could the burro have a grazing problem?" asked another kid. "That would make the story a lot more believable." "No it wouldn't!" yelled another kid. "Yeah it would!" the kid yelled back. Manny, not wanting an argument on his hands, stopped them.

"No!" he shouted. "The Burro goes back to his mother! The End! One big happy family! You can't get it better than that!"

"Then where's your big happy family?" the little girl asked innocently. Manny was about to respond, when he felt a great deal of sadness welling up inside of him.

Diego, seeing that Manny was looking a little down, decided to scare off the kids. "Then, the Hardcore Punk attacks the little kids!" he roared playfully and jumped up. The kids screamed and ran off.

Manny started walking off. "You okay, buddy?" asked Diego. "Yeah, why do you ask?" asked Manny. "Well, I thought-" Diego was about to continue when Manny cut him off. "Story Time's over! The End!"

"Gang Way!" somebody shouted. Manny and Diego turned around to see two fat kids running pass them. "Hey, what's going on?" asked Diego. The two fat kids stopped. "The world's coming to an end!" one of them shouted.

Manny scowled. "What are you talking about?" "Fast Tony!" shouted the other fat kid. "He said the world's gonna flood!"

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this." said Manny, heading off to find Fast Tony, with Diego walking right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: THE END OF THE WORLD

Chapter 2

A crowd of people had gathered around Fast Tony as he told about his revolutionary invention, guaranteed to save them from the flood. Fast Tony was a somewhat short individual, with a skinny build and somewhat crazy salesman look in his eye. He wore a purple suit and a purple peddler's hat.

"Folks!" he shouted, holding up a thin plastic cylinder that looked like a straw. "Here in my hands is a device that will help all people breathe underwater!" he walked up to a lady.

"Pardon me, ma'am, but do you have gills?" the lady shook her head. "No." she replied. "So you can't breathe underwater?" Fast Tony asked her. She told him the same reply. "Uh-huh!" Fast Tony grunted. He walked over to where his assistant, Stu, was waiting with the straw stuffed up his nose. Stu was a small, fat guy with no hair on his head and even less on his face. He wore a green suit and a green fedora. "My Assistant here will demonstrate."

Stu sniffed the air. "Hey, I can smell the ocean." He smiled. Fast Tony yelled in anger and pulled the straw out of his nose. "You idiot!" he shouted. "I can't sell this now!" he stuffed the straw into Stu's mouth. "You suck air through your mouth, you moron!" he dunked Stu's face into a pool of water.

"With it revolutionary design and flexibility," said Fast Tony, trying to hold Stu down, who was trying to pull his face out. "You'll be able to live underwater for years!" He finally let go and Stu pulled his head out quickly, gasping for air. "Also, side-effects may occur." Fast Tony muttered. Suddenly, he found himself staring eye to eye with Manny, who held him the air by his jacket. "Why are you frightening the people with this doomsday stuff?" Manny asked grumpily.

"Look, Pal." Fast Tony spoke quietly. "I'm trying to make a living, and telling that everyone's gonna be fine, doesn't exactly bring in the big bucks." He slipped out of his jacket and back onto his makeshift pedestal made out of rocks. "It's all part of my five day forecast with really high percentage chance of..." he threw his arms up in the air and shouted. "THE END OF THE WORLD!" people gasped in fear.

"Come on, do you really believe this guy?" Manny glared at the crowd. "Fast Tony would sell his own mother for a nickel." Fast Tony sprinted over to him. "Are you willing to make an offer?" he asked quietly. He then looked back at the crowd, who were watching him. "Uh… No, I would not!" he announced loudly.

"Haven't you heard?" shouted one of the citizens. "The Ice is melting!" Everyone started mumbling among the selves about their situation. "Hey!" Manny shouted. The crowd stopped and looked at him. "Look at the ground." They all looked at it. "It's covered in ice, thousand years ago, covered it, thousand years from now, it will still be ICE!"

"Hey, uh, dude," a homeless guy walked up to Manny. He wore torn clothing and a baseball cap, had an orange and black shoulder bag slung around his shoulder, and he was missing a tooth. He clutched a walking stick in his hands. "Not to admit that you're wrong or anything, but where are the all giants at?"

"What do you mean?" asked Manny.

"I mean, why aren't there any giants around here?" the homeless guy replied. "Where are they, are they extinct or something?"

Manny figured this guy was trying to change the subject. "Ahh, your breath smells like garbage." He taunted, trying to make the homeless forget what he was talking about. The Homeless guy cupped his hands around his mouth, breathed, and then sniffed into his hands. He pulled back his face in disgust.

"Well, you're right about that," said the homeless guy. "But my point is, what if you are the last giant on earth?"

Manny didn't know what to think. This guy could have a good point. What if he was the last Giant on the face on the earth? Diego walked over to him and patted his shoulder. "Come on, Manny, don't listen to him. He's just trying to hide the fact that he's scared."

But Manny was not backing down. "Giants can't go extinct. We're one of the biggest creatures on the earth."

"Well, what about the dinosaurs?" asked a nice looking lady. "The dinosaurs got cocky!" replied Manny. "They made enemies!"

"EVERYONE!" everyone turned around and saw a young man running towards them. "Some idiot's trying to jump off the Eviscerator!" The crowd of people muttered and mumbled about who was the chump that was asking for a death sentence.

Manny's head began to fill with thoughts about who could be pulling a stunt like that, but then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh, please don't let it be our idiot!" Manny hoped that a young friend of his wasn't about to do something stupid and life threatening. But unfortunately, that's exactly who was gonna try the stunt.

…

Sid stood on the top of the cliff of ice, right beside the Eviscerator. The Eviscerator was a slide that dropped down for about 2 miles and then turned into a ramp, right over the deep end of the pool. Sid knew that if he was going to get some respect, he would have to pull a wild stunt. "ALRIGHT!" he shouted down to the crowd, stripping off his blazer and flip flops. "I'm gonna jump on the count of three!" He started walking towards the edge. "One," he counted slowly. "Two…"

…

"SID!" shouted Manny, heading towards the ladder that lead up to the slide. "Don't move a muscle! I'm coming up for you!" The crowd of people had other ideas, however, and all started chanting "JUMP!" Manny looked over at Diego, who was also chanting along with them. "Sorry." Diego muttered. "Yeah. I hope so." said Manny. He started climbing, with Diego climbing right behind him.

….

"Two and 3/4's," Sid counted quietly. "Two and 5/6's," "Sid!" shouted Manny, running up to him with Diego following behind. "Don't do it!" "Oh, No!" shouted Sid. "I'm gonna be the first one to survive The Eviscerator, and then you guys are gonna have to show me some respect!"

"Sid, you jump down that, and the only respect you'll get is respect for the dead!" Manny inquired. "Come on Manny, he's not that stupid." said Diego. Sid nodded; he had made up his mind. He took a running start. "Well, I have been wrong before." Diego muttered. "Geronimo!" shouted Sid as he leapt off the cliff. Manny sprinted forward and grabbed Sid by his trunks, right before he plummeted into the icy waters below. He threw Sid over his shoulder and he collided with Diego, sending him flying over the frozen sea of ice.

"I think I broke something." Sid groaned, sitting up. Manny walked over to Sid, carrying his blazer and flip flops. "Put your clothes on." said Manny. Sid got up, flipped on his blazer, and slipped on his flip flops. "Don't try that again." Manny told him. Sid muttered something under his breath about never getting respect as he got up.

Diego, on the other hand, got up and started walking back to Manny and Sid. Suddenly, he heard a cracking noise, and he looked down. The ice was cracking. Diego yelped and started running across the ice. The ice broke and he was left jumping on fragments of ice. He leapt through the air and into Manny's arms.

"Diego," said Manny, who was holding him like a child. "Can you please get out of my arms?" "Sorry." Diego apologized, clambering out of Manny's arms. "If I didn't know you better Diego," Sid chuckled. "I'd say you're afraid of water." He started laughing at this, but Diego grabbed him by the throat. "Okay," Sid choked, trying to pull Diego's hand off his throat. "Okay, good thing I know you better."

"Guys." Sid and Diego looked over at Manny, who was watching the frozen sea with a look of terror on his face. Diego let go of Sid and walked over. "Fast Tony was right." Manny's voice was so hoarse it was almost like a whisper. "Everything's melting." The three of them looked out across the not-so-frozen sea and saw what he meant. If the ice melted anymore, the water would overflow its banks and everyone would drown. Manny swallowed. "It's all gonna flood." He said in a normal voice. "Come on, let's warn the others."

"Maybe we could evolve into water creatures." Sid rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That's genius, Sid." grumbled Diego. "Call me 'Squid.'" Sid replied. They followed Manny across a bridge over the Eviscerator.

"Man, this place is a piece of junk." Sid kicked a rotten plank. "I can't believe I live here." Suddenly they heard a cracking noise, Manny, Diego, and Sid looked down and saw the planks begin to crack. "Oh Cr-" Manny didn't even have time to finish his sentence. The bridge broke and they began their plummet down the Eviscerator.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gunslinger's Message

Chapter 3

Manny, Sid, and Diego plummeted down the slide, screaming all the way. Manny was in front, with Diego holding on to his shirt, and Sid clinging to Diego's back.

…

"Okay, so forget about the straws." Fast Tony threw away the straw. "Let me show you a new invention I like to call… BARK!" he pulled out a piece of wood. The people booed and started walking off. "It's so buoyant, it actually floats!" he shouted over the crowd.  
"I'll show you something that floats!" responded a person from the crowd. He and his friend started laughing. "Alright, it's you're funeral." Fast Tony retorted.

Meanwhile, Manny, Sid, and Diego reached the end of the slide and flew off the ramp with great speed. They flew the air and landed right behind Fast Tony, who quickly ducked down. He looked up and saw Manny and his friends, sprawled out on the ground.

Fast Tony quickly bounded up. "You See?! This is what I mean!" he pointed at Manny. "Giant balls of lava, falling from the sky!"

"Ah, Go suck air through a garden hose!" a short person with red hair shouted. The crowds nodded and muttered the reply. Manny got up and brushed himself off, then ran over to crowd. "You have to listen to him, he's right about the flood!" he yelled above the crowd. The crowd stopped murmuring and looked at Manny. "I am?" Fast Tony asked quietly; he looked towards the crowd. "Uh, yeah! I am!"

"Wait a minute!" a man wearing a red motorcycle helmet with a large skull and crossbones on the top front stepped forward. "You said that there wasn't gonna be a flood! Why should we believe you?!"

"Because we saw what was up there!" replied Manny. "The dam's gonna break, and the whole valley is gonna flood!"

The people started laughing. Fast Tony was yelling about the end of the world just to make a profit, and now Manny was on the agreeing with him. Why would people bother to believe him now?

"The flood's real alright…" a gruff and cool voice spoke out. The people stopped laughing and looked at the owner of the voice, the lone gunslinger. His eyes were a glowing orange, his hair was long and brown, the top of his face was covered in soot, and a cigarette stuck out of his mouth.

He wore a black cowboy hat with a vulture feather stuck in it, a brown trench coat, tight black long sleeve shirt underneath a dark red and dark yellow poncho, and stitched dark purple pants with several splotches of dirt on the knees. Brown gun holsters were strapped around his thighs, and his boots were old and worn out.

"And it's coming fast." He continued. "Look around, you're in a bowl." The people looked around. He was right, they were in a bowl of ice. "Bowl's gonna fill up, ain't no way out…"

The people started panicking. "Unless… you make it to the end of the valley." The gunslinger blew smoke from his mouth. "There's a boat, it can save you."

The people started mumbling. "But…" the people looked back at the gunslinger. "You better be hurrying. Ground's rumbling, walls crumbling, rocks tumbling. Survive that, and you'll be racing the water. Cause in about three days, the water will hit the geyser fields, and then it will be all over."

The people started getting shaky again. "There is some good news, though…" the people looked at him, hoping for good news. "The more of you die, the more I and my pets get to eat."

The people gasped. "I didn't say it was good news for you." He flicked away his cigarette, whistled a high and shrill whistle, and two vultures came out of nowhere, grabbed him by the shoulders, and flew off, carrying him with them.

"Sheesh!" groaned Sid. "He must have been a real pleasure to have in class."

Suddenly, a cracking noise filled the air. The crowd looked up to see a slide being hit by a chunk of ice, and falling towards them. The crowd scattered as the slide landed right where they were standing with a loud CRACK!

Manny, who was knocked over by a chunk of ice, stood up. "Alright," he spoke as he untied his sweatshirt from around his waist. "You heard the scary cowboy, let's get a move on." He pulled on his sweatshirt.

The crowd heartily agreed. They started heading back to their homes to pack up their things and get moving. Diego walked up beside Manny. "Hey, Manny?" he asked. "You think the gunslinger was right, and that there is a boat at the end of the valley?"

"Well, if he is right," replied Manny. "It's the only hope for everyone to make it." Diego nodded. He and Sid joined the crowd to head back to their homes and prepare themselves.

Manny, however, who didn't have a home, didn't have to prepare. He already had everything execpt for his pickup truck. He started following, when he heard a crackling noise. He turned around and saw a chunk of ice, floating aimlessly in the water.

"Manny, Let's Go!" shouted Diego. Manny looked at him, looked at the ice, and then shrugged and headed off in Diego's direction…

However, something was in the ice… Something living… two forsaken creatures from an unknown time… part man, part fish… frozen in the ice… One large and colored green, and the other smaller and colored purple… The purple one's eyes darted around, looking for a chance to break out of the ice… and something to feast on!

…

Diego walked along, now wearing a black T shirt, his knives on his belt, his swords on his back, and his rucksack filled with his personal belongings. His and Soto's necklace's from when he was part of The Sabers, his poncho, a couple of rings, and supplies for the long journey.

Sid still wore his black blazer, but now he wore a white tank-top underneath it, and he also wore a pair of camouflage cargo pants, and a pair of combat boots. He also wore Diego's red and black stocking cap on his head, as he had asked Diego earlier if he could wear it.

Manny still looked the same, execpt Diego had given him Soto's sword to use in combat, as his fists weren't enough to cut it. All in all, the group was ready for the long distance.

The lone gunslinger sat on top of a tree, his two vultures sitting on his shoulders. He was looking down the barrel of his gun, staring at the people as the traveled along the road. "Traffic is backup as far as the eye can see." He muttered. "People have forgotten their cars and have decided to travel on foot instead… Hey, what do you know, a fatality." He whistled and pointed at the dead body, and the vultures flew off to eat.

….

"Hey, Manny!" mumbled Sid, his mouth full of berries. "I just heard you're going extinct!" he threw more berries into his mouth and chewed on them.

"Sid, if you master personal hygiene, you should really try sensitivity." said Diego, passing by Sid. "I'm not going extinct!" Manny exclaimed.

"Hey, kids, look!" the homeless guy from earlier shouted. A group of kids gathered behind him. "The last giant in existence!" "Wow!" the kids exclaimed. They continued walking.

"See?" said Sid. Manny growled at him and continued walking. The homeless guy stopped to count his children. "Hey, wait a minute, where's James and Tammy?"

….

Two kids, a boy and girl, sat at the edge of the now empty pool, blowing bubbles into the water with a straw that Tony was trying to sell. They giggled as they watched the bubbles float into the air and then pop.

Suddenly, something burst from the water, and the two kids screamed and ran for their life from… Stu, wearing scuba gear and covered in seaweed. He laughed and ducked underwater. He swam around for a while in the calming waters, wondering who he could scare next. Suddenly, he felt something pull his leg.

"Stu!" shouted Fast Tony, walking around the pool. "Come on, Stu! Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Suddenly, Stu's scuba gear flew out of the water, and right in front of Fast Tony, who jumped back in fright. "STU!" he shouted, grabbing the scuba gear, and holding it close to him. Suddenly, he had an idea.

…

"Folks!" Fast Tony shouted, running towards the crowd. "Be the first in the valley to have used Scuba gear!"

From the depths of the water, the two fish people watched Fast Tony run off. They ducked underwater and continued swimming, looking for more food after their last meal, which was a nice bowl of Stu!


	4. Chapter 4: Singing, Gas, and Defeat

Chapter 4

Manny plugged his ears, trying to drown out Sid's singing. Ever since they got started on the journey, Sid was singing, and his singing was not only annoying, but it also kept talking about the giant's possible extinction. Sid's little ditty went something like this:

 _Someday, when you become extinct_

 _When you make a stink,_

 _You will have to deal with these Giant problems…_

"Shut up, Sid." grunted Manny. "Okay." replied Sid. They continued walking in silence for an hour until Sid started singing again. This time, however, he was singing another song. This song went something like this:

 _Stop, hey, what's that sound?_

 _All the giants are in the ground…_

"Stop singing Sid!" growled Manny. Sid shut up instantly, that is, until the next morning.

…..

"If you're species will continue, clap your hands!" Sid sang, clapping his hands. "If you're species will-"

Manny snapped. "Sid, you either shut up or I will sit on you and break you're ribs!" he yelled in frustration.

"Alright, alright," Sid muttered. "I see somebody doesn't like the classics!"

They continued walking until Manny stopped and stared at his reflection in a puddle of ice that was melting. He sighed. "What if that homeless guy is right?" he asked sadly. "What if I am the last giant on the face of the earth?"

"Hey, Manny, look on the bright side." said Sid, trying to cheer him up. "You'll still have us." Diego walked up beside Sid. "That's not really helpful, Sid." he said quietly.

Suddenly, they heard a loud yell, like that of a giant's. "Giants?" asked Diego, surprised. "I knew that I wasn't the last one!" Manny shouted, grabbed Sid, threw him on his back, and started running after the sound. "I could feel it in my gut!"

Diego started sprinting after the giant and the teenager riding on Manny's back. They ran through the forest, jumping fences and dodging trees. Diego leapt over a log and used all of his energy to run beside Manny on a small hill. "It's Diego rounding the corner!" shouted Sid, like he was a sportscaster for a horse race. "He following up on Manny, but Manny is maintaining the lead! Diego's speeding up, he's ahead of Manny!"

Suddenly, Manny stopped, and Sid was sent flying off his back. Sid landed in front of an outhouse door. He saw a dandelion sitting in front of him. He tried to eat it, but a loud farting noise and a green gas erupted from the outhouse.

Sid got up and the door to the outhouse opened. A young farmer wearing a sunhat and overalls was sitting on the john. "Sawee." he said in a thick hick accent. "My somach haaaates me!"

Sid got up and began gagging. Diego was even coughing and trying to fan away the horrible fumes. "Aw, Man!" Sid gagged. "And I had my mouth open! That really puts the stink in extinction! No wonder we're all dying!"

Manny's once hopeful looked faded. That was definitely not a giant, and now, what was he gonna do? He was probably the last of his own kind, and now, the best for him was probably to get some space. He started walking off.

"Hey, Manny?" asked Sid. Diego stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Leave him alone, Sid." He said, letting go off his arm. "He needs some time alone."

Sid nodded. "One truly is a loneliest number." They were gonna get back to the pathway, but they were pelted with small pebbles. "What the-?" Diego growled, looking around for whoever pelted them.

He heard laughter. Two kids carrying plastic straws, like the ones Fast Tony was trying to sell, sat up in the tree. They both looked identical in appearance. They both wore white hoodies with black stripes painted on them, black jeans, and same sneakers. However, one had straight brown hair and the other had straight black hair.

"Man! These work great!" said the one with brown hair, Crash. His brother, Eddie, laughed wildly. They fired another volley of pebbles at Diego and Sid. "Cool." said Eddie. Diego, who was getting annoyed, ran up the tree and tried to grab them. The two kids jumped off the tree and started running. "Miss me, Miss me!" shouted Eddie in a sing songy voice. "Now you gotta kiss me!"

"I'll get em!" shouted Sid. He jumped off a hill and got his head stuck in a hole. "Which way is up again?" asked Crash. Sid pulled his head out of the ground. "You know, I'd hide that face, too." taunted Eddie.

Sid tried to grab Eddie, who darted down into a hole. "Hey, ugly." Crash fired a pebble that hit Sid in the rear. Sid jumped towards Crash, but he ducked under the hole. The two kept popping up until Sid stopped from tiredness and dizziness.

"Ohh." Sid groaned. "I'm getting dizzy." Crash and Eddie started laughing, but their laughter turned to fright when a shadow appeared behind them. They turned around to see Diego standing there, a gigantic mallet in his hands. "Boo." He growled.

Crash and Eddie screamed and darted down the hole as he swung the mallet over his head and tried to mash them. Crash jumped out and fired another pebble at Diego's forehead. He dropped the mallet, pulled out his swords, and started swinging for all that he was worth.

"Okay, I'm going in!" shouted Sid. He ran forward just as Eddie did a baseball slide and tripped him. Sid flailed through the air and landed on Diego's chest. "Sid!" shouted Diego. "What?" Sid asked.

"Boy, you two are real great couple." taunted Crash. Diego yelled in anger, handed Sid one of his swords, and they started swinging at them as jumped through the air and back in the holes. However, Diego and Sid were then tangled into each other.

"Surrender?" asked Crash. "NEVER!" Sid and Diego shouted at the same time. "Good." said Eddie. "SMOKE EM!" they fired millions of pebbles at them, dived back into the holes, and dropped their straws. Sid and Diego were fell on the ground and on each other, beat up and tired.

"Did we just get our rears handed to us by two kids?" asked Sid, untangling himself from Diego. "If anyone asks, there were fifteen of them, and they were very large and big." said Diego, getting up and sheathing his sword.

Sid smiled and handed Diego his other sword, he was not gonna tell anybody about the humiliating defeat. They heard laughing coming from the hill. Crash was shaking his rear at them and Eddie was making funny faces. "Come and get us, you sorry excuse for an assassin!" shouted Crash.

"I'll get you yet, you cretins!" shouted Diego. "'Cretins'?" asked Eddie. They both began laughing. "Uh Diego, they're climbers." said Sid. "I knew that!" Diego growled.

"You're a shame to your group, you know that?" taunted Eddie. Diego roared, unsheathed his swords, and raced towards them with intense hatred and with one goal in mind: kill them slow and painfully. "We were just kidding!" shouted Eddie. "Retreat!" they both ran off, with Diego in pursuit.


	5. Chapter 5: Ellie

Chapter 5

Manny walked through the forest and knelt down on one knee near a creek. He pulled out a canteen he had with him and began filling it. While he was filling it, he looked at his reflection in the water, and at the leaves falling gently. "I guess it's just you and me now." he said to his reflection. He got up, screwed the cap back on the canteen, and started back to join Sid and Diego.

Suddenly, a lady clinging onto a tree branch fell down in front of him. She screamed in surprise and Manny had no choice but to scream also. The branch cracked and the lady fell off.

After she cleared off the pine needles and broken branches, Manny got a good look at her. She was a giant! She was a little bit shorter than him with a somewhat stout build, had long red hair, brown skin, and green eyes. She wore a light orange t-shirt, a jean jacket with the sleeves cut off, black leggings, and hiking boots.

Manny couldn't contain the happiness he felt. "I knew it!" he shouted joyfully. "I knew I wasn't the only one!"

"Me too!" replied the lady. "We all fall out of the tree sometimes. We just don't want to admit it!"

Manny gave her a confused look. "Wait, what?" he asked. "Come on," she replied, patting him on the shoulder. "I know how you feel, you don't want to admit it, but that's okay."

Manny looked around. "Uh-huh." He grunted. "And you were in the tree because…" he looked back and she wasn't there. He heard rustling from another tree and looked up to see her trying to climb it.

"I was looking for my brothers; they're always getting in trouble." She grunted, trying to climb up the tree.

Manny couldn't believe it, there were more! "Brothers!" he shouted. "You mean there's more?!" "Yeah!" The lady replied, falling out of the tree and on her back. She rolled over and got up. "There's lots of us." "Where?!" Manny asked excitedly.

"Uh… everywhere." The lady replied. "Up in the trees, sometimes under the rocks, we usually only go out at night because we don't want to be attacked by some two bit thugs."

Now Manny was really confused. What was she talking about? Giants couldn't hide up in trees, or under the rocks. Suddenly, Manny heard yelling. He turned around to see Sid and Diego chasing two kids. Diego and Sid stopped in surprise when they saw the giantess, while the kids ran and hid behind her.

"Well shave off my hair and send me to the army!" shouted Sid. "You find another giant!"

"Where?" asked the lady. "Wait a minute, I thought all the giants went extinct." The trio all gave her funny looks. "What are you all looking at?"

"I don't know." replied Manny. "Considering the fact that you are a giant?"

"Me?" she laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm no giant, I'm a tree climber."

Manny couldn't believe what he was hearing. Maybe she was just telling a joke. "Right, good one." He finally spoke. "And I'm a newt, this is my friend, the badger." He pointed at Diego. "And my other friend, the platypus." He pointed at Sid.

Sid got an unhappy look on his face. "Why am I the platypus? Make him the platypus!" he pointed at Diego. Crash and Eddie came out from behind the female giant. "This guy bothering you, sis?" asked Crash.

"SIS?!" the trio shouted in surprise. "Yes." The female giant replied. "These are my brothers." She pointed at them. "Climber, Climber, Climber." She pointed at herself.

Manny looked at her with a strange look. "I don't think her branch goes all the way up on the tree." He muttered. Then it was the giantess turn to give him a strange look.

"Manny, brink of extinction is a bad time to be picky." whispered Sid. Suddenly, an idea shot through Sid. "Hey, maybe she should come with us."

"What?" Manny whispered fiercely. "No! I am not gonna invite them!" "Okay." said Sid. He walked towards the giantess and her two brothers. "Manny wants to know if you want to come with us and escape the flood!" he announced. Manny's face became a face of rage.

"I rather be road kill!" replied Crash, stepping forward. Diego stepped forward and drew his knife. "That can be arranged!" he growled. The giantess gave a nervous laugh. "Funny!" she said, drawing Crash away from Diego.

"Come on, Ellie!" complained Eddie. "You know how much we don't to travel with these guys! They hate our guts!"

"Listen," said the giantess. "These guys could protect us in the day. We can't travel just by night, we'll never make it. I say we go with them."

…..

Manny whacked Sid over the head. "Why did you tell her that I wanted her to come?" he asked in anger.

"Because you might be the last two giants on the earth!" shouted Sid, grabbing Manny by the front of his shirt. "He has a point, you know." inquired Diego. Manny looked at them both with an angry glare. "I'm sorry, when did you two join the dating service?" he asked spitefully.

The group looked up from their discussion to see Ellie and her brothers coming back. "My brothers and I would love to join you." announced Ellie.

Crash marched up to Diego. "If you treat us nicely." Diego growled and cracked his knuckles.

"See that?!" said Crash, pointing at Diego. "That's the exact opposite of nice."

"I'm out of here." said Diego, stalking off. "I don't want to deal with chumps."

"Chumps!" shouted Crash. "You want a piece of us?" growled Eddie. "Let's go!"

They leapt into the air and at Diego. Diego whirled around and sent Eddie flying with a punch. Crash landed on Diego's back and clenched his arms around Diego's neck.

"I'm coming Diego!" shouted Sid. He rushed over to help, but Eddie pulled off his belt and started whipping him. "Back!" he shouted.

Diego flung Crash off of him and wrenched his arms around his neck. Crash bit Diego's arm and he sent him flying. "Now you'll get rabies!" laughed Crash. "I've already had rabies, twice!" shouted Diego.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking and they stopped fighting. Everyone looked around. The shaking stopped after a few seconds. "Alright!" growled Manny. "Can we have enough fighting?! The floods coming and we're all arguing! Let's go through ranks! I'll be the daddy, Ellie will be the mommy, and Diego will be the uncle who kills the kids if they get on my nerves! NOW LET'S GET MOVING, BEFORE THE EVERYTHING IS UNDERWATER!"

He started walking off. Everyone was quiet after the rant he just gave. "I thought fat guys were supposed to be jolly." Ellie whispered to Sid.

"He's not fat, it's the sweater, It makes him look… Poofy." replied Sid. Ellie started giggling at that. Manny sighed. Once again, it was gonna be a very long trip.


	6. Chapter 6: Punks and Fish

Chapter 6

"Folks, you can escape the flood and shed those pounds with 'Fast Tony's Disaster Diet!'" Once again, Fast Tony was trying to make another sale, this time, a weight loss program. He stood on a wooden box with a bullhorn in his hand.

He jumped off the box and right in front of a stout woman. "Pardon me ma'am, but how would you like to change the way you look with this quick and easy weight loss program?"

"Would I ever!" replied the lady.

"Don't listen to him, Vera." said the lady's husband, who was thin and wore glasses on the end of his nose. "I like you the way you are." The lady smiled; at least her husband loved her the way she is.

The husband took his wife's arm gently and led her away, passing Fast Tony. "You know," Fast Tony called after them. "I can also cure you're poor eyesight, my friend!"

He heard footsteps, turned around to see Manny, Sid, and Diego coming, let out a short yelp, and started speeding off. The group continued walking. Meanwhile, a young girl was going to pick some flowers off some small shrubs, when the two shrubs moved.

The two shrubs hopped near a tree, and Crash and Eddie rolled out of them. They climbed up the tree, looked around, and Crash let out a loud whistle.

The girl moved to another shrub to pick a flower and was surprised to find a female giant, Ellie, hiding behind it. Ellie inched along the ground, trying to hide from any two bit punks or bad guys. It looked pretty awkward with a giant like her hiding behind a small bush. She threw away the bush and then hid behind the tree, which may have hidden Crash and Eddie, but not her.

Manny turned around and saw her trying to hide herself. "Oy," he groaned. At this rate, well never reach the end of the valley, he thought. "Ellie!" he cupped his hands around his mouth. "It's safe out here, come on!"

"Okay!" Ellie called back. "Safe?" she whispered under her breath. "Are you kidding me? Crash, Eddie, tell me how is it up there."

Crash and Eddie peeked out from above the tree. "All clear!" Crash yelled. Ellie stepped out from behind the tree and started walking alongside Manny. Crash and Eddie hooted playfully and jumped down from the tree, wrestling with each other.

Suddenly, a loud yelling noise was heard off the back. Eddie and Crash stopped and looked around. "Anarchy Punks!" Eddie shouted in fear. Ellie turned around to look, and what she saw made her blood run cold.

Off a few yards away, seven anarchy punks were walking along. Five of them were boys and two of them were girls. They all had Mohawks and they all wore torn clothing. Their leader had a red and black Mohawk, several gold and silver necklaces around his neck, wore a leather jacket with several chrome studs on it and a crudely painted "Anarchy" symbol on the back. One of the punks carried a boom box, with music blaring from it.

Crash and Eddie sped around in panic, trying to find a place to hide. When they couldn't find a place to hide, they fell on the ground and played dead. Ellie did the same thing. Manny sighed. "Ellie, what are you doing?" he asked. "Playing Dead." She mumbled, trying to keep her mouth closed.

The anarchy punks stopped by the group. "Hey, Manny." said the leader. "Good day, Horace." Manny replied. Horace was a friend of Manny's. He led the small group of punks and they never harmed anyone. They loved to look tough and liked to hang own in strange places. When they heard about the flood, they decided to travel to the boat.

Horace looked over at Ellie and her two brothers on the ground. "Are they alright?" Horace asked. "Yeah, they're just taking a nap." Manny replied. Horace nodded. "Well, I got to get moving." He whistled and motioned for his group to follow.

He walked by Sid and Diego. "Hey Sid, hi Diego." he spoke as he passed by them. Diego and Sid watched as the group moved on. Ellie opened one eye. "Are they gone?" she asked quickly.

Manny watched the group go out of sight. "Yeah, they're gone." Ellie and her brothers got up. "Whew!" she sighed in relief. "That was close. If he saw us, we would probably be dragged off to who knows where. That's how Cousin Wilson went."

Sid made a hand signal saying that she was crazy, which caused Manny to swat his hand.

…

They continued walking along in silence for a few minutes, execpt for the usual chatter of Crash and Eddie in the back.

"You know, you are one of the bravest giants I met." said Ellie. "It must be hard for you, you know, being the last of you're kind and all."

"Yeah." replied Manny. "It's hard for me. I try my best to look for other giants, and I just can't seem to find any. It's getting kind of disappointing."

"Oh, you poor and brave soul!" she patted him on the shoulder. "Don't give up hope; I'm sure there are more giants out there."

Ellie continued walking. Manny paused for a minute. "Ellie?" he spoke. She stopped. "Look at our footprints." He said, placing his foot next to hers. "They're almost the same size."

"How do I know those aren't you're footprints?" Ellie asked. She was probably right. He needed another way to prove she was a giant. "Well, uh..." He stuttered. "Look at our shadows, they match."

Ellie looked down at her shadow. It was almost the same size as his. "You're right!" she said excitedly. "I can't believe this! You must be part climber too!" She punched him playfully in the arm.

Manny's hopeful expression dropped. He sighed; she definitely didn't get the point. She was a giant! Not a tree climber! How could he get it through her head?!

….

The group walked across the large platforms of ice. Diego walked in the back, trying his best not to step in the puddles of water. Meanwhile, Crash and Eddie slid and jumped on the ice, hooting and yelling playfully.

"Hey!" Diego yelled. "Will you knock it off?!"

Crash and Eddie stopped for a second. "Oh, cry me a river, Assassin! Try and have some fun!" They started walking after Manny and Ellie.

"Can't they see that there wearing out all the ice?" Diego asked Sid, who was walking along side him. "Oh, come on Diego." replied Sid. "The ice may be wearing out, but it's strong enough to hold two giants and two playful kids."

Diego paused for a second to think about it, then continued walking, carefully dodging the puddles of ice water.

…

Manny, who was ahead of the group, was deep in thoughts when a loud rumbling noise erupted. He looked around, wondering if anything was following them.

The noise was interrupted by Crash and Eddie, who were now arguing over who were arguing about Eddie tripped Crash. They proceeded to try and attack each other, all the while tripping on the ice.

Suddenly, the ice exploded, and the green fish man flew out of the ground, sending everything flying. He landed on a piece of ice that Sid was on, and Sid went flying. "Man Overboard!" Sid shouted as he plummeted into the water.

Diego stood on the ice, trying to not fall in the water. Suddenly, he fell down and grabbed the ice with his hands. He was so scared that he went into shock, and all he had on was face was a blank expression. The purple fish man jumped out of the ice and in front of Manny. The unholy monster screeched at Manny, which sent him running. It then jumped into the water and started swimming after Manny.

Crash and Eddie ran towards Ellie, who was knocked out by a chunk of ice. "Ellie, wake up!" shouted Eddie, shaking her. "If you play dead, you'll be dead!" Ellie jolted awake. She jumped up, grabbed Crash and Eddie, and started running towards land.

…

Sid swam furiously, trying to keep his head out of the water. "DIEGO?!" he shouted fearfully. Diego didn't respond, for he was still in shock. "DIEGO?!" he yelled again. Sid turned around and saw the green fish man coming after him. He let out a loud yelp and swam faster. He grabbed onto the ice that Diego was floating on and pulled himself up.

Sid saw the fish man swimming towards them. "Come on Diego!" he shouted, pulling on Diego. Diego didn't budge. Sid saw the fish man coming after them and pulled out his pocketknife.

He hesitated at first, but he couldn't wait. He flicked out the blade and pulled up Diego's sleeve. "You'll thank me for this!" Sid shouted. He sliced the blade on Diego's arm.

Diego snapped out of it and yelled in pain. He and Sid started jumping across the icebergs as the fish man chased after them. "JUMP!" Diego shouted. The fish man leapt through the air as Diego and Sid leapt to safety. The fish man belly flopped on the ice, and then slowly crawled back to the water.

Diego and Sid stood there, panting and catching their breaths. "Thanks for cutting me." Diego panted. Sid flopped on down on the ice. "Don't mention it." he breathed.

…..

Manny walked along the ice cautiously. He drew the sword off his back and continued. Suddenly, the purple fish man jumped out of the ice, now welding a pair of claw like weapons on its arms. Manny swung the sword at it as the creature swiped at him. Suddenly, the creature saw the ice tilting and took his chance to slice Manny. The creature leapt through the air and let out a loud roar.

Manny looked up at the creature flying through the air, held his sword like a baseball bat, and swung as hard as he could. The fish man collided with the side of his sword and was sent flying. The creature landed on a piece, skidded across it, and into the water.

Manny started walking away when he heard growling. He turned around to see the two fish creatures slowly sink into the water and swim off. He walked over to Sid and Diego, who were staring down into the water.

"What the heck was that?" Sid asked.

"I don't know." replied Diego. "But all we know now is that land is safe, and water is no so safe."


	7. Chapter 7: Bravery Is Dumb?

**Heroboy005: Hey Everybody. Sorry I was away for a long while, but I was in Germany, helping out and preaching to refugees from Iraq, who were thrown out of their country for religious and war reasons. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Manny, Sid, and Diego walked back to where Ellie and her brothers were waiting for them. "That was the bravest thing I have ever seen." said Ellie. Manny smirked. "Well, thanks for the complement."

"Oh, that wasn't a complement. To a climber, bravery is just dumb." Ellie replied.

Manny's smirk disappeared from his face. "What?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we're spineless and lily livered!" said Crash.

"Maybe the reason that the giants are going extinct is because they keep looking for trouble. Maybe they should run away more." Ellie suggested.

Manny gave her a cross look. "Thanks for the advice." He muttered.

"Happy to help!" she called back. Ellie and her two brothers started making their way through a forest that was in front of them.

"Did you listen to her?" Manny asked irritably. He moved his hand and imitated her voice. "'Bravery is just dumb. Maybe they should run away more.'" He growled. "She's the most stubborn and hard headed person I have ever met!"

"Oh… You like her!" said Sid, gleefully. Manny looked at him like he was an alien. "No! I do not like her! Didn't you hear what I just said?" Manny sighed angrily and stomped off after Ellie and her brothers.

"Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me." Sid called after him. Diego passed by him. "And so is yours."

Diego looked at him. "What secret?" he asked. "Oh, you know," replied Sid. "The one where you are afraid of water."

"I don't have a fear, Sid." Diego growled. He walked cautiously around puddles of water. "Fine." said Sid, causally walking through the puddles. "But we live in a melting world, buddy. You're gonna have to face you're fear, sooner or later."

….

Later that day, Crash and Eddie were pushing up a log to the hill and planning on rolling down it. "Ready Eddie?" asked Crash. "Set!" replied Eddie. "Let's roll!"

And with a push, they quickly jumped into the log and started rolling on it. Manny, Sid and Diego watched as they rolled down the hill and crashed into a tree. Ellie sped right past them on a log of her own. "No breaks! Gotta roll!" she shouted as she sped by. "Meet you at the other end!"

"So, you think she's the girl for me?" Manny asked. "Yeah. She's fun and you're no fun at all." Sid replied. He made hand gestures simulating a heart being put together. "She completes you."

"No she doesn't!" Manny swatted Sid's hands. "She's a giant and she thinks she's a tree climber! She can't be two things!"

"Oh yeah?" Sid asked. "Well, tell that to a bull-frog, a chicken hawk, and a turtle dove."

Crash and Eddie climbed out of the log, feeling dizzy and wobbly. "Hey, Manny!" shouted Crash. "Can't you pull back the tree and shoot me into the pond?"

"No." Manny muttered. "Aw, come on!" Crash complained. Manny shook his head, his answer was still no. "You know, if you want Ellie to like you, maybe you should start with her brothers." said Sid, who ran up beside him.

Manny groaned and walked back to Crash. "Alright, fine, I'll do it." "Yeah!" Crash cheered. He sat back on a branch as Manny pulled the tree down.

"Have you done this before?" Manny asked. "Only a million times!" Crash replied excitedly. Manny pulled back until Crash touched the ground, let go, and that boy went flying.  
"Whoo!" Crash yelled as he sped through the air. "I do believe I can fly-" his joyous singing was cut short as he smashed right into a tree. He peeled off of it and fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Ah!" Eddie yelled. He took off running. "Crash!" "Uh oh." Manny muttered.

…...

Eddie sped towards the knocked out body of his brother. "Crash, are you okay?" he knelt down and cradled the body of his brother.

"What happened?" Ellie asked, running towards them. "Manny shot him out of a tree!" replied Eddie.

Ellie looked over at Manny, who was sprinting down with Diego and Sid behind him. "What's wrong with you?!" she asked angrily.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Manny. "He said he could do it! Don't pin this on me!"

"And you listened to him?" she asked. "Yeah." said Manny. Ellie walked over to him. "Manny, I don't let him do stunts, no matter what he says; you should have asked me about that!"

"Crash, don't go into the light!" shouted Eddie, who was doing CPR on the seemingly lifeless body of Crash.

Ellie walked over to help out Eddie. Manny walked back to Sid and Diego. "You happy now?" he asked grumpily. Sid winced and hid behind Diego.

"Crash, don't leave me!" shouted Eddie. "Who's gonna watch my back? Who's gonna be my best man?! WHO'S GONNA ROLL IN THE CRAP PATCH WITH ME?!" Eddie fell to his knees and began sobbing.

"Crap Patch?!" shouted Crash. Eddie spun around as Crash got up and brushed himself off. "Crash!" he shouted, hugging his brother. "You're alive! It's a miracle!"

The brothers and Ellie cheered, crash lived. "Of course I'm alive! I was faking it!" said Crash. Eddie stopped. "You were faking it?! why you…" he shouted and tried to grab Crash who ran off, laughing.

Ellie laughed and looked over at Manny, who was a blank expression. "What can I say?" said Ellie. "They're boys, they give my life a little spice every now and then." She laughed again and ran off after her brothers, who were busying busting each others faces in.


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

Chapter 8

That night, the group headed through a forest. It would have been easy to get through, except some lumberjacks who had left their work behind after hearing about flood, had left several downed trees along the path.

Manny picked up a tree and hurled it away. He watched as Ellie was trying to chase her brothers, who in turn were trying to chase each other. Manny hoisted another log on his shoulders.

"She's not half-bad." said Diego, who was behind him. Manny turned around to face him, and nailed Sid with the log on his shoulders. Diego ducked to keep from getting hit.

"Crazy, somewhat confused, but sweet." Diego somewhat smiled. "So?" asked Manny. He swung the log again, missing Diego, but nailing Sid in the back of the head.  
"So what's stopping you?" Diego asked as he watched Manny chucked the log into the forest. "My Family," Manny replied. "She reminds me of my wife, before she died."

He picked up another log, and Sid peeked out from it. "You know, you could have it again." Sid spoke. Manny grimaced at him. "No Sid, I can't have it all again." He was about to throw the log with Sid in it.

Sid yelped. "Okay, Okay." He said, trying to get himself deeper inside the log. "But if you're not doing it because of your pride, then you're letting the giants go extinct, and that's just selfish!"

Manny growled. He threw the log through the air with Sid stuck inside of it. Sid screamed as the log flew through the air and crashed into a pile of other logs. Sid's legs were sticking out of the log as Manny and Diego walked by him. "I think I'm starting to get through to him." Sid groaned.

…

Ellie chased after her two brothers, who crawled through the remains of the logs. Ellie tried to do that, but she was a lot bigger than they were. She tried to pull herself out, but all she succeeded in doing was getting even more stuck.

"Need a hand?" Manny asked. "No, I'm fine." replied Ellie. "Just catching my breath, that's all. Nothing else."

"You're stuck." said Manny. "No I'm not!" Ellie protested. "Alright then, let's go." Manny started walking off to join Diego and Sid. "I can't!" Ellie called to him. Manny turned around. "I'm stuck." She finally admitted.

Manny walked over to her and lifted the log. "Don't you think that using your strength would help?" he asked as he chucked the log into the forest.

They heard a sweeping sound and something came rushing into Ellie's memory. Something from long ago. She had a shock expression on her face and decided to follow that noise. Manny followed behind her.

Sid and Diego were walking off when they saw Manny following Ellie down the path. They both smiled and continued following Crash and Eddie.

Meanwhile, Ellie looked around the area. "Ellie, are you alright?" Manny asked. "I know this place." She replied. She looked around it and remembered it, clear as day…

….

 _A young female giant, about 6 or 7, wandered through the icy area, her shrill young voice calling for help, but nobody would answer that call over the freezing arctic winds. She called again, nobody answered. She sighed, walked over to the tree and lied down next to it. She was going to die, cold and alone._

 _Suddenly, she heard a rustling noise, and out of the bushes came a young woman. She had long black hair and wore a coat with black and white stripes on it. Behind her were her two young children, about 4 years old. They both were boys. A kind and caring look crossed the woman's face, and she extended a hand towards the young giantess. The giantess smiled and took the hand._

…

Ellie, who was leaning against the tree, opened her eyes. She remembered. Crash and Eddie's mother had come to her and decided to take her as her own. The reason she grew up thinking she was a tree climber was because she was adopted by one.

She looked over at Manny, who stood there with a somewhat surprised look on his face. She walked over to him and placed her foot in his footprint. They matched. She was a giant, no doubt about that.

"You know…" said Ellie, as they continued walking. "Now I know why the other climber boys didn't find me attractive. I always felt I was a little different."

Manny looked at her with a funny expression. "Okay!" she smirked. "A lot different!"

"Actually, that's kinda too bad that they didn't find you attractive." said Manny. "Because as far as giants go, you're one of the prettiest I've ever seen."

"And why is that?" Ellie asked. "Why am I pretty?" "You're face." replied Manny. "You have a pretty face?"

"You really mean that?" Ellie inquired. "Yeah!" Manny blurted out. "I mean it, I really mean it!"

"Aw!" Ellie swooned. "That is so sweet!" she sighed. "Man, all my life I'm a tree climber, next minute, I'm a giant."

….

Sid scanned along the ground, picking up rocks and striking them together to create a spark. He heard rustling from the bushes and thought it was Crash and Eddie, who ran off to play. He picked up another rock and struck it against another rock. Sparks erupted from it. Bingo! Another rustling from the bushes. Sid peeked in the bushes and saw nothing.

Diego sat on a rock in a criss cross position, his usual way of sitting. "Boy, Manny sure took a big leap with Ellie, huh?" Sid asked. Diego nodded. "He sure did."

"Yeah. He stood on the shore of uncertainty, and dove right in!" Sid imitated diving into water. "Splash! Kind of brave, huh?" he elbowed Diego playfully. "The way he faced his fear?"

"I wouldn't know it." replied Diego, getting up. "When I was part of the sabers, we never felt fear."

"Oh come on!" said Sid. "We all feel fear; it's what separates us from, say… Rocks! Rocks have no fear." He chucked a rock into a nearby puddle. "And they sink."

"What are you getting at, Sid?" Diego asked. "It may surprise you, but I have experience fear too." Sid replied.

"No!" Diego joked. "You?"

"Yeah." Sid continued. "I have enemies that would like to harm or kill me. So when you think that you experience fear and nobody else does, just remember, I have experience it too."

Diego went to Sid until they were staring each other, eye to eye. "Fear is weaklings." Diego growled. He stopped locking eyes with Sid.

"Yeah?" asked Sid. "Well maybe you're letting the water make you a weakling." Diego stopped and turned around to face Sid, who disappeared. He looked up and saw Sid on a log hanging over some shrubbery.

"Just dive in and trust you're instincts!" he shouted as he dove into the shrubbery. He moved around in the shrubbery like how a person swims in water. "And you know, most people learn as kids how to swim!" he leaped out and onto a tree. "And as for you, being an Assassin, you're crawling around, sneaking up on people, ready to strike!" He leapt off the tree and disappeared.

Diego turned around to see Sid, hanging in mid air on some vines. "Now, I claw and then kick, just like a lion." He said, swimming in the air and around Diego. "And I'm stalking the prey, and stalking, and stalking, and-" Quick as a flash, Diego unsheathed his knife and cut him down. Sid hit the ground with a loud crunch!

"I'm falling." He groaned. "Actually, you're sinking." Diego replied, sheathing his knife. He stepped over Sid, who groaned and tried to get up.


	9. Chapter 9: Rocks and Apologies

Chapter 9

Manny and Ellie continued walking through the forest together. Now that Ellie knew that she was a giant, Manny and her could save the species, but let's just say that it's harder than it looks…

"So, what do we do now?" asked Ellie. "Do we do any tricks, or just throw our weight around?" she accidently bumped into Manny, who almost fell over if she hadn't caught him.

"You know, Ellie, this could be our chance to save our species." said Manny. "How that's?" asked Ellie. "Well…" Manny hesitated. Ellie picked up where he was going and wasn't too happy with that. "Are you hitting on me?" she asked.

"Uh, Uh…" Manny stuttered. He was getting nervous. "I have been a giant for 30 minutes and you're already hitting on me?!" she asked in anger and surprise.

"No! No!" Manny replied. "Nothing like that! I'm just saying that it's our responsibility as people to make that ultimate sacrifice."  
"What?!" Ellie asked in shock. What in the world was Manny meaning by that? "I'm sorry, that came out wrong." replied Manny.

"What I meant to say is-" he was gonna start again when Ellie cut him off. "So that's how it is then, is it? Ready to make the ultimate Sacrifice to save the species. What's the sacrifice? You're virginity?!"

Manny stuttered. "Well, let me tell you this, buster!" she growled. "You're not losing it tonight, or any other night!" She stomped off, leaving Manny standing there, wondering where he went wrong. "I'm not a virgin." He mumbled.

….

Diego smiled at the little fire that Sid built. It was small, but it could provide. Sid had become an expert at making fires with only a couple of rocks and sticks.

"Why don't you have any tattoos?" Sid asked as he stoked the fire. "I don't know." Diego replied. "I'm already pretty intimidating. If I get any more intimidating, everyone I meet would die of fright."

"I don't think you're that scary." Sid inquired. "Only when you're angry you're scary." Sid continued to stoke the fire. "If you would get tattoos, what would you get?"

Diego was about to answer that when Manny came trudging back slowly. "So, how did it go?" Diego asked. Manny hesitated. "Not bad…"

Ellie, Crash, and Eddie walked by, looking very angry at Manny. They stepped in a puddle of water, and it put out the fire that Sid had built.

"Hey!" Sid started, but Ellie cut him off. "Alright, we traveled all day with you, now we travel all night." "We can't see at night." replied Manny.

"Then enjoy the flood!" Ellie retorted. She continued walking with Crash and Eddie in tow. "I can't even look at him." said Eddie. "Pervert!" Crash shouted at Manny. He made a hand signal that meant he was watching him.

Sid sighed. "Making friends, everywhere we go, we're making friends."

"Oh, shut up!" Manny growled. "Don't say shut up to me! You can't even say anything right to a girl if they are calling you that!" Sid retorted.

Manny instantly felt sore and angry. He tried to grab Sid and pull him apart, but Diego stopped him. "Don't even think about taking your anger out on him." He said coolly.

Manny yelled in anger and walked off. "Thanks." Sid said. Diego nodded. They followed after Manny and the others.

…

They walked through the canyon of mist, avoid sharp rocks and cricks in the ground. "Sid, watch out there's a-" Crash began but was cut off by a crunching noise and Sid groaned in pain. "Stump." Crash groaned.

"Not anymore." Sid groaned, holding his foot. "Look, can we just talk about this?" Manny called to Ellie, he crashed into a rock hanging over him.

"Crash, tell him to leave." commanded Ellie. "She thinks you're a jerk and you should go away!" said Crash.

"What?" Manny asked. "That's not what she said-" he was cut off by crashing into another rock. "Look, what I said was wrong, can you at least-" he crashed into another rock and groaned in frustration and in pain.

"Tell him that I want to be alone." Ellie continued walking, Eddie came over this time. "She wants to you to jump in a lake, and that tree climbers rule."

"Look here, you pint sized sadists, that's not what she said." Manny growled. "Sadists!" Eddie yelled. "What do you want, a medal?" Crash asked.

They continued walking through and then dropped out of sight, yelling. Ellie gasped and forward, with Manny following behind her. Suddenly, the ground came up, with Diego holding on to the edge. Sid yelped and jumped onto Diego's legs. A platform swooped underneath him and he fell on it.

"Stop moving!" Diego shouted. Everyone froze and the rocks stopped swinging and moving. "Thank you." Diego breathed. Suddenly, the rocks crunched together and the platform started moving. Everyone grabbed onto what they could grab onto to keep from falling into the gorge below.

Suddenly, the rock carrying Ellie and Manny broke in two. "Manny! Ellie! Lock arms!" Diego commanded. Ellie and Manny looked at each other growled; no way did they want to do that.

"NOW!" Diego shouted. This was no time to hold a grudge. Manny and Ellie quickly grabbed hold of each other. "Crash, Eddie! Grab hold of that ledge over there!" Diego yelled as he was losing his grip and regaining it.

Crash and Eddie looked at the ledge and then at the gorge below them. "Funny!" Crash shouted. "What's the real plan?!" "Do it!" he yelled. Crash unhooked his belt, handed one side to Eddie, and then, holding onto the other side, grabbed the ledge.

"Um, I'm sorry, if what I said offended you." said Manny. "What do you mean, 'If' it offended me?!" Ellie asked. Suddenly the rocks crumbled again and Crash lost his grip, and now found himself hanging onto his belt.

"That it offended her!" he shouted. "That it offended her!"  
"Yeah, that's what I mean." said Manny. "That it offended you." He pulled harder to keep her from falling.

"You just overreacted, that's all." He continued. "What?!" Ellie shouted. "Take it back!" yelled Eddie. "Our lives are at stake!" shouted Crash.

"Wait a minute, he has a point!" said Sid, who was hanging on for dear life. "Apologize!" shouted Diego. "Why me?!" Manny retorted, unable to let go of his pride. "She overreacted!"

"APOLOGIZE!" Diego yelled in anger. "Why can't you let off your pride, you stupid-" he was about to cuss Manny out. "OKAY!" Ellie yelled. "I'm sorry!"

Everyone stopped. "What?!" they all said at the same time. "He's right, I overreacted. I should have been patient."

"You mean, you-" Manny started but was cut off by Diego. "Not another word our I'm gonna get up and throw you off!" Manny growled at Diego, who responded with a icy stare off absolute anger. Manny piped down after that.

Sid reached forward and grabbed onto the edge, he fell off the rock and onto land. "I made it!" he shouted gleefully. Suddenly, he remembered. "Oh crap!" he shouted and turned around. Without Sid to evenly balanced it, the whole thing started toppling.

"Run!" Diego shouted, pulling himself up. Manny, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie ran over to the other side. Diego leapt upon rock after rock and jumped towards the edge with everything he had. He came up short, but Manny and Ellie grabbed his arms to keep him from falling.

"We did it." Ellie said quietly. "Hey, don't mind me, just hanging on for dear life." said Diego. They hoisted him up on the ledge, and continued walking.

….

Sid stoked a new fire he created, and guarded it when anyone walked by, in fear of it getting put out again. Diego sat there, looking at the fire, thinking about the grand adventure so far.

"Remember the good old days?" Sid asked as he lied down. "When the ground stayed under our feet and we fought bad guys together?"

"Yep, those were the good old days." Diego sighed, and lied back. "Maybe we should get some sleep."  
"Yeah." replied Sid. "Tomorrow is the day the gunslinger said we're all gonna die." He fell asleep quickly. Diego chuckled quietly at how fast he could fall asleep, and then drifted off to sleep.

Manny fell asleep and watched as Ellie put her two brothers up on a tree branch to sleep. She then did the same thing that they did. Manny rolled his eyes. The group fell asleep after that.


	10. Chapter 10: The King Of Fire

Chapter 10

Sid woke up, thinking he was dreaming, and found himself being carried on a piece of wood. "Hey," he said, climbing near the edge of the wood and looking underneath it.

"Uh, can I help you?" he asked. He was met by a bunch of tiki mask wearing figures. Sid looked up; hundreds of tiki mask wearers had come before him. The males wore tiki masks and grass skirts, and the woman wore the same thing, execpt they wore coconut bras.

Anyway, Sid looked around and saw a group of them. They all started bowing to him. "Now's that's what I call respect." said Sid. Two beautiful girls appeared and placed on his head a flower crown. Sid smiled; they were treating him like royalty.

Suddenly, looked at what they were bringing him too, and his mouth dropped open and his heart pumped faster than a drum kick. Rising before him, about 5 stories high, was a tiki carving of his head.

"Somebody loves them some Sid." He said in awe. "Who is the decorator, this is amazing!"

Suddenly, the tiki people threw him off the piece of wood and onto a platform. Sid landed face first on the ground. He looked up to see a female native about his age standing before him. She looked different than the other females. Her hair was longer than the others and she wore a bunch of flower necklaces around her neck. In her hands, she held a flint and a stone.

"Fire king." She simply said. "What?" Sid asked in confusion. He took the flint and stone from her as she bowed and walked into the crowd.

Sid then realized it. "Oh… you want me to start a fire?" he asked. "Well then, I don't see why not. LET THERE BE FIRE!" he shouted as he struck the stone and flint together. It lit onto the vines and lit up the tiki carving of Sid.

The crowd oohed in awe at the sight of the carving. Sid smiled at the crowd and then smelt something burning. He looked down to see his foot standing on the burning vine. "Ahh!" he shouted, grabbing his foot and jumping up and down. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" he yelled in pain. Suddenly he saw the crowd repeating and doing the same thing he was doing.

"Hey!" he said in surprise. The crowd responded by repeating him. "Ohh." Sid said quietly. He started dancing and making noises and the crowd did the exact same thing. They lifted him up on the piece of wood they carried him on as they sang and repeated him.

They started throwing vines and ropes onto him. "If only the guys could see me now!" shouted Sid. Suddenly, they natives pulled on the vines and ropes and tied him up. "Either this is really good or really bad." He said quietly.

…

The natives dragged him over to a flaming tar pit. "Ahh!" Sid screamed, staring at the burning tar below him. "Wait, I'm the fire king!" he panicked. "You'll get bad juju for a thousand years for killing fire king!"

The lady, who gave him the flint and tinder from earlier, came over with a torch. "Super heated rock from the earth's core is surging to the curst." she announced. "Melted ice from over a thousand years will melt and flood the surrounding lands, just as it did around the time of Noah."

"There's no need for such violence." said Sid, still trying to find a way out. "You know, together, we could find a solution to the problem."

"We have one." The lady replied. "Sacrifice the fire king." Sid grimaced. "That doesn't sound like a reasonable solution."

"Worth a shot." said the lady. He snapped her fingers and three tribal members pushed Sid into the pit. Sid screamed as he went flying as the tribal members cheered. One of the vines caught onto a log, sending him back up like a bungee cord.

Sid flew into the rock carving of himself and stumbled around, blinded by the darkness inside the hollow statue. The statue began rocking back and forth, and fell towards the people. The people screamed and ran as Sid fell out of the statue and went rolling.

…..

The next morning, Diego woke up from his sleep. He got up, stretched, and walked off to get something to eat. He then felt his legs starting to get wet. He looked down; he was in knee deep water.

"WATER!" Diego shouted, jumping into the air and landing on Manny, who woke up, screamed, and bumped into the tree that was Ellie, Crash, and Eddie were sleeping in. The branch broke and they fell into the water.

"Crash, I told you not to drink before you went to bed." said Eddie, getting up and shaking himself dry.

"I didn't do this!" said Crash, doing the same thing. "At least not all of it…"

Ellie climbed out of the water and shook herself. "What happened?" she asked. "We overslept." replied Manny. "It's coming faster than we thought. We have to get moving."

"What if we are the last ones alive?" asked Eddie. "We'll have to repopulate the earth!" Crash looked at him with a strange look. "How?" he asked. "Everyone's either a dude, or our sister." "Oh." Eddie groaned.

They heard rustling and Sid emerged from the bushes, covered in twigs and leaves. "Hi guys." He said tiredly. "You won't believe what happened!"

"Let me guess…" replied Diego. "You were out sleepwalking." "No." said Sid. "I was captured by a tribe of tiki mask wearers who made me a God and worshipped me… but then they tried to throw me in a flaming tar pit, so that didn't work out so well."

"That was gonna be my second guess." Diego muttered. Manny stepped forward. "Sid, you were dreaming. That didn't happen. No come on, we got to get moving."

The group continued moving, with Sid protesting that it was a real thing. However, no one believed him, so he stopped after a while.


	11. Chapter 11: Vultures and Mines

Chapter 11

The group continued walking until they reached a dried up forest. No rain had come for days, and the trees had lost all their leaves and the ground was as dry and hot as a desert.

"Guys?" panted Sid, obviously not ready for an environment like this. "Can we take a break? I'm dying of thirst here."

Suddenly, Sid heard a screech. Several vultures had been sitting on the tree branches, watching the group walked along the forgotten forest. "It was just a figure of speech!" shouted Sid, instantly perking up and running to join the others.

The group stopped and looked around at the several vultures, perched on the branches, staring at them with glowing eyes. "They're all just sitting there, watching us." Manny spoke quietly.

"I wonder what they're thinking." Sid whispered back. Suddenly, they heard a gunshot, and a bullet bounced off a rock right next to Eddie's foot. Eddie yelped and jumped into Crash's arms. Manny looked up to see the owner of the bullet… The Lone Gunslinger! He stood on a cliff a few yards away from them, holding his rifle.

The Gunslinger flicked out his cigarette and smiled an evil smile. "Food…" he said, smiling. "FOOD!" he shouted, pointing at the group. The vultures started screeching and flew towards them, ready to tear into their flesh.

Diego and Manny drew their swords and started swinging at them. Several vultures hit the ground as the group started running to get out of there.

The Lone gunslinger growled, nobody gets passed him and his vultures alive. He loaded his rifle and looked down the barrel to see the group running. He aimed for Ellie and fired. Manny swung his sword over his head and deflected the bullet. The Gunslinger growled and jumped down from the cliff, shooting and reloading all the way.

The group stood near the edge of a cliff, with the gunslinger and his army of birds pushing them towards the edge. "Give it up, giant!" the gunslinger growled. "You're dead anyway! You all will be a feast for me and my pets, one way or another!"

Manny growled and swung his sword at the vultures that snapped at him. Suddenly, an idea shot through his mind like lightning. "Diego!" he shouted. Diego threw two vultures off of him and turned around to face Manny. "Strike you're swords into the ground with mine!"

Diego nodded and lifted his swords high into the air, while Manny did the same. They struck down into the ground, which caused a massive rock slide to happen. The group rolled on the rocks, trying to keep their balance. Suddenly, they rolled right off a cliff.

The gunslinger looked over, hopeful that they died. He growled in anger, the group had survived by landing in a tree. "I hope we don't have to do that again!" said Sid. The tree broke and the group fell to the ground in one big pile.

…

The group continued walking; Sid was singing some song he wrote about food. "Sid!" Manny and Diego shouted. "What, it's catchy?" Sid asked. Manny shook his head; he did not need to hear Sid sing after what happened last time. The group continued walking but stopped after their eyes laid onto a magnificent sight. Standing on top of a rock was an ark, like Noah's ark, and all the animals and people of the valley were gathering on that one ship.

"Wow! I can't believe it!" said Crash. "We showed that scary vulture lover what happens when you mess with the herd!" shouted Sid. Everyone cheered; they had made it to the boat.

Suddenly, their celebration was cut short by a loud gushing noise. Standing between them and the ark, was a bunch of geysers in a giant field.

"Aw, it's just a little hot water and steam." said Sid. "How bad can it be?" A bird flew down and landed on the geyser. The geyser spurted up into the bird and fried it. "I think I almost peed." Sid spoke quietly.

"Okay, let's go." said Manny. He was about to go into the geyser fields when a geyser spurted right in front of him. "Manny, get back!" shouted Diego. "It's a mine field out there!"

"We have to go through it!" Manny shouted. "Are you crazy?!" Ellie asked in surprise. "I like to keep the flesh on my body, thank you very much!"

"No, there's no time!" said Manny. "The dam will burst before we make it, and we'll drown!"

"We go through that and we get blown to bits!" retorted Ellie.

They argued over going through the geyser fields, yelling back and forth. "Can I say something?" Diego asked, trying to break it up. "NO!" Ellie and Manny both shouted at the same time, causing Diego to back up.

Manny yelled in anger. "You're the most stubborn and hard headed person I ever met!"

"I guess that proves it then, I am a giant!" Ellie retorted. She started running off. Crash and Eddie turned towards the guys and then back to where Ellie was heading. "Sorry." said Crash. "We gotta stay with our sister." They headed off in Ellie's direction.

"Let's go!" Manny growled angrily. He started walking through the fields. "I don't know, drowning sounds like a more gentler way to die, being blown to bits sounds so… sudden!" said Sid.

"Yeah? Well at least you don't lingering when you're blown to bits." Diego replied. They started walking through the mine field after Manny.

…

Manny walked through the mine field, easily avoiding all the geysers. Sid and Diego, however, were not exactly having a good time. Manny kept walking until a geyser spurted off, right in his face. Manny fell to the ground, conked out.

Manny opened his eyes, everything was quiet. He could hear the voices of his friends talking about him, and what they had said about him. Diego and Sid ran in front of him, their voices inaudible. Suddenly, Manny felt a large slap on his cheek and instantly came back to reality.

"Come on!" Diego shouted. "We gotta get out of here!" Manny quickly got up and started running to the end of the minefield with them.

…

Somewhere at the glacier water park, the dam was about to burst. It started cracking, creaking, and popping open, like a barrel when shot. Pretty soon, it would burst, and the whole valley would be flooded.


	12. Chapter 12: The Flood

Chapter 12

The trio ran out of the minefields and onto the path towards the ark. Thousands of people were walking along the path towards it, ready to take on the vast waters of the flood. "Do not leave your children unattended." The lone gunslinger, who was being carried by his two falcons, shouted. "All unattended children will probably be eaten by my pets… just kidding!" he laughed at his joke as he and his birds perched on a part of the ark.

"We have to find Ellie." said Manny. "Go into the crowd and ask around." The trio went into the crowd and started asking if they had seen Ellie or her two brothers. Nobody saw them. Suddenly, they heard rumbling, and the ground started to shake.

The dam busted, and the waters started flowing. The people screamed in terror as they ran towards the ark. "Hurry! Get to the ark!" shouted Manny, directing people as they went by him.

…

Ellie and her two brothers ran underneath a tunnel. "There it is!" shouted Ellie. Suddenly, the rocks started collapsing. Ellie and her brothers ran towards the end of the tunnel, but it was too late, and the tunnel collapsed, with them inside.

"Push!" shouted Eddie, trying to push against the rock. Ellie saw an opening above her. She wouldn't be able to fit, but her brothers would. "Guys, you have to leave me." said Ellie. "No!" shouted Crash. "We're not leaving you!"

Ellie grabbed both of them. "I'm not asking you!" she threw them through the opening and they landed outside the tunnel. "Ellie, we'll get help!" shouted Crash. "Just stay put!" Eddie yelled. Ellie rolled her eyes, of course she was gonna stay put. Crash and Eddie started climbing the cliffs in order to find somebody to help them.

They ran through the crowd, trying to find help, but nobody would stop. The only thing on the crowd's mind was to not drown! "It's Manny!" shouted Crash. Crash and Eddie ran towards Manny. "Manny!" shouted Eddie. Manny looked down on them. "It's Ellie! She's trapped in a tunnel!" Manny looked at the ark, then at them, groaned, and then followed them to where Ellie was trapped.

Sid and Diego, who were helping the people get onto the ark, saw the three of them run off and decided to follow. Manny ran towards a long bridge when he saw the waters coming, the flood was coming!

Manny, Crash, and Eddie ran across the weak bridge when a wave of water came splashing down on them, and they were sent plummeting into the water. Manny came up, soaked and sputtering, while Crash and Eddie grabbed onto the top of a tree and held on.

…

Inside the tunnel, Ellie noticed the water seeping in and started pushing on the rocks with all her might. Manny, who was outside the tunnel, saw a large log and grabbed it. He stuck it between the two rocks. "Ellie! I'm coming!" he shouted. "Manny?" Ellie called in surprise. He started pulling on the log in order to pry the rocks away. The water started coming faster, as it was now up to Ellie's knees.

…

Sid and Diego stood on the edge of the broken bridge, watching Manny try to pry the rocks. "Help us!" Crash shouted. "Help!" yelled Eddie. The waters bashed against them violently. "I'll save you!" said Sid. He ran off the edge of the bridge and did a 450 splash… right into a wooden platform. It broke with a crack as Sid slipped into the water, knocked out.

"Great!" said Crash. "Who's gonna save him?" Crash held on to Eddie's belt as he reached forward to grab Sid. He grabbed him by the arms and his winced from the smell of his armpits. "You really need to shower!"

Diego watched as they struggled to pull Sid in. He growled at himself for being scared. "Okay!" he shouted. "Jump in, now!" he tried to jump in, but he was scared. His mind started filling with fears of the water, but he had to save Sid and the brothers. "Attack the water!" he shouted. "I am no prey, I am no prey, I AM NO PREY!" He dived in, yelling all the way, and splashed right in.

Diego surfaced and breathed as he flailed around, trying to swim. "Come on!" he shouted, trying to swim. "Kids can swim better than me! Come on!" pretty soon, he was swimming. "Hey, look at that." he said, swimming forward.

He grabbed hold of Crash, who was holding on to Sid, while Eddie was hanging on for dear life. Sid and Eddie slipped out of Crash's grasp. "Eddie!" he shouted. He and Diego dived underwater, grabbed Sid and Eddie, and swam for the surface. The climbed onto a platform and lied down, tired and drained of energy.

"You did it, buddy." said Sid, suddenly awake. "You kicked waters sorry behind." Diego nodded. "Hey, uh, you know when I said you were a disgrace to your group?" asked Eddie. "And I said you were a sorry excuse for an assassin?" asked Crash. Diego nodded. "We're very sorry we said that about you." said Crash. "Don't worry about that, I forgive you." said Diego.

….

Manny pushed against the log, but the rocks didn't budge an inch. Suddenly, an idea came into his head. He took a deep breath, and went under. Inside the tunnel, the water had gone up to Ellie's shoulders as he stuck her hand out of a hole in the rubble. "Manny?!" she called for him. Manny, who was underwater, stopped pushing and swam up to grab her hand.

"There he is!" shouted Sid, as he, Diego, Crash, and Eddie ran up to the top of the broken bridge to see Manny coming up. "Ellie!" Manny shouted, grabbing hold of Ellie's hand. "Hold onto me!" The water came up to Ellie's neck as she held on to Manny's hand.

Suddenly, something grabbed Manny's sweatshirt and started pulling him down towards the depths of the sea. Manny turned and saw the fish men, who hadn't forgotten about their previous encounter, pulling him.

Manny looked up to see Ellie, who was now underwater, pull her hand back in. The fish men grabbed onto Manny and tried to bite him as he thrashed around, knocking them off of him.

He swam back to the log and started pushing, when an idea came into his head. The fish men charged at him, and he swam up quickly! The fish men collided with the log and the rocks broke loose. A large rock broke off and crushed the fish men, who went down gargling. Manny watched as they plummeted, and then turned his attention towards the black hole in the now opened tunnel.


	13. Chapter 13: Return of The Giants

Chapter 13

Sid, Diego, Crash, and Eddie watched the waters, trying to find Manny and Ellie, when suddenly, then came up, gasping for air. The others cheered as Manny and Ellie swam to them. Sid, Crash, and Eddie helped Ellie up while Diego helped Manny up. "You did it." said Diego. "Was there ever a doubt?" asked Manny.

Crash and Eddie hugged their sister. "We thought we would never see you again." said Crash. Ellie returned the embrace. Ellie looked up at Manny, who smiled. "We're gonna live!" shouted Sid.

Suddenly, he felt water coming up, as the bridge was starting to flood. "We're gonna die!" cried Sid. Suddenly, they heard cracking, and saw the ark floating along the water. At least the people were gonna make it.

"Well, If we drown, we drown together!" said Manny. Sid climbed onto Manny's shoulders while Crash and Eddie climbed onto Ellie's shoulders. Diego held on to Manny's arm as the waters started rising.

….

The lone gunslinger sat on top of the ark, watching the people panic. "I have to do something!" he thought to himself. Suddenly, an idea came to his head. He whistled for his birds and they carried him off to find the Manny and his group.

"Manny!" the gunslinger shouted. "You!" Manny growled. "What are you doing, waiting for us to drown so that you can feast on our flesh?!"

"No." said the gunslinger. "I have an idea that will save everyone, but I need to borrow you're sword!" Manny, still keeping his eyes on the gunslinger, drew his sword and handed it to him. The gunslinger whistled to his birds and they flew off towards a chunk of ice.

The gunslinger climbed onto the top of the ice and thrust the sword into the ice as hard as he could. The ice started cracking and the bowl opened as the gunslinger called for his birds. The birds grabbed him right before the ice gave way and he watched the water pour into the crevice he had made.

….

The water started going down and Sid climbed off Manny's shoulders. They all watched the water fade away like magic and the sky started clearing up. Pretty soon, the blue sky was shining and everyone was piling off the ark.

Manny and the others climbed off the bridge. The lone gunslinger landed right in front of them. "Thanks for the sword." He said, handing it back to Manny. Manny nodded as the Lone gunslinger flew off.

"Stu!" shouted Fast Tony, who threw off the scuba gear he was using. "We're gonna live… well, I am anyway."

Sid and Diego walked along behind Manny, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie, who were heading to the ark to see if everyone was alright. "You know, I think I'll start a swim school." said Sid. "I'll call it, 'Sid's Squids'!"

Suddenly, he yelped in fear and hid behind Diego. Diego looked to see what he was afraid of and saw thousands of tiki mask wearers. The lady who gave him the flint and tinder came forward. "Oh great Fire king, you have stopped the flood and saved us all, come with us and we will serve you forever!"

Sid was about to say something when Diego came forward. "Hold up a second." He announced. "The fire king can't come with you. He's part of a family. He's the glue that keeps us all together. And we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"You really mean that?!" Sid asked joyfully. Diego nodded. Sid hugged Diego around the waist, while Diego kinda stepped back. All the tiki mask wearers did the same thing. Manny and Ellie came over to see the thousands of tiki mask wearers hugging each other. "Don't ask." said Diego.

…

Suddenly, a loud "hello!" was heard, and everyone looked towards the crack that had been created. Thousands of giants, young and old, male and female, were coming through. The males were about as big as Manny, and the females were about as big as Ellie.

The hobo guy from earlier who had said that Manny was the last giant gasped in shock as he saw the giants walked by. Everyone stood in awe at this magnificent sight. "We're not the last ones anymore!" shouted Ellie. She started following the group of giants. Manny looked at her as she followed the giants, and then at Sid and Diego. "We'll be fine." said Diego. "Yeah, go ahead." said Sid.

Manny smiled, those guys were the best friends in the world. He ran off after Ellie. Crash and Eddie shook hands with Sid and Diego, and then ran off after Ellie too.

"Ellie!" shouted Manny. "Manny?!" Ellie turned around. "Manny?" she walked around near a small tree, When suddenly, Manny, who was clinging to a tree branch just like she was when they first met, fell down in front of her. "Ellie, listen, I know that I've said some things that were mean, and that I am very sorry… I love you! Okay? I love you! And I want to know, will you-" He didn't have time to finish because the tree branch snapped and he fell to the ground.  
"Marry me?" he groaned. She helped him up. "Yes." She smiled. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly, put their arms around each other into a hug, and kissed.

A loud cheer erupted from the giants and Crash and Eddie began crying.

…

"Well, I guess that's It." said Sid, taking off the stocking cap. "Two bachelors, knocking about in the great outdoors." "Yeah…" said Diego. "Don't think I'm carrying you though." Sid put the stocking cap on his head again. "Aw, come on buddy." Sid protested. "For old time's sake?"

"Alright." said Manny. He grabbed Sid and set him on his shoulders. "Hey!" said Sid. "I thought you're group was leaving." said Diego.

"Yeah." said Manny. "Our group… is leaving."

Diego smiled, the gang was back together. Crash climbed onto Ellie's shoulders while Eddie climbed onto Diego's back. Diego didn't mind though, for he was feeling good.

"Manny, who do you like better, Me or Diego?" asked Sid.

"Diego, no doubt about it." said Manny. "See, told ya!" laughed Diego. The group continued walking, arguing in a good way about who Manny liked better. And so, another day, another adventure, and new members added to the family.


	14. Coming Soon

**Thank you for reading "Ice Age: The Meltdown, Humanized"! I hope you enjoyed it. I will write "Dawn of The Dinosaurs" Later, but I want to write other stories besides Ice Age, no offense. I hope you read my other stories, too!**


End file.
